A freewheel coupling of the above-noted type is known, for example, from DE 80 14 018 U1. This freewheel coupling has a sleeve as a bearing outer ring, which can be embodied like a needle bearing sleeve surrounding the bearing needles. The bearing outer ring is suitable for pressing into a bore of a part, in which the freewheel coupling is to be mounted. The clamping elements of the freewheel coupling are secured against falling inwardly out of position, in that cage pockets guiding the clamping elements converge in the direction towards the shaft. The clamping elements are not secured from falling outwardly out of position, if the cage including the clamping elements is not located in the sleeve.